Forever and Always
by rolypolyrizzoli
Summary: Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart trying to keep their rleationship a secret. Up's and Down's; He was in New York, She was in L.A, Ex-Boyfriends, Summit. It gets hard, but Forever and Always.
1. I've Missed You

**Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart trying to keep their rleationship a secret. Up's and Down's; He was in New York, She was in L.A, Ex-Boyfriends, Summit. It gets hard, but Forever and Always.**

**

* * *

****Kristen's POV**

"Kristen over here...Kristen Here!"

I just arrived at the Teen Choice Awards and people already have cameras in my fuckin face. The paparazzi and press people can be so annoying. I swear I heard someone say ugly ass.

What the fuck?

I cautioned with my hands telling them enough pictures. Of course they didn't stop.

My handler walked over and helped pull me away.

I scanned the crowd looking for him. I didn't see him maybe he was already inside. I looked to my right and saw Ashley. She was doing a interview I'd wait until she was done to ask her if she'd seen him.

Eventually she finished. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Ashley" I said quietly. She twirled around. "Oh hi sweetie" she said nicely putting a arm around my shoulder and softly kissed me on the cheek. I loved Ashley. She was somewhat like a big sister to me.

"Have you seen Rob?" I asked quietly afraid someone would hear. "No honey, I haven't" she said nicely while rubbing my shoulder. "Oh okay" I said disappointed. "Aww sweetie, he's probably around here somewhere, doing an interview or maybe inside. I'll ask Jackson if he's seen him" she said kindly.

She walked over to Jackson who was just finishing up an interview, I followed. "Hey Jackson" Ashley said. Jackson turned around "Oh Hey Ash, Hi Kristen" He said nicely. "Hey Jackson, have you seen Rob?" I said quietly again making sure no one heard. He wasn't paying attention, Ashley and Him were making googly eyes at each other. I cleared my throat. "OH.. uh..Jackson, have you see Rob? Kristen's looking for him" Ashley said Embarrassed. "um..no I haven't, I'm sorry. Maybe Kellan or Nikki seen him" He said. "oh..Its okay. He's probably doing some press stuff I can wait till were seated" I said. "I don't think what will happen" I twirled around and right behind me was the Summit people. "What?..Why?" I asked shockingly. "Because we don't want people thinking you guys are together, it will ruin everything" said the guy angrily. What the fuck? Its just not far. I haven't seen him in days. Now I'm getting tolled I can't see him! He's my boyfriend for crying out loud! I get summit doesn't want us out yet. But come on the whole freakin world knows by now. I walked away franticly.

**Rob's POV**

I really want to get out of here. I haven't seen her since I got here, and its really bothering me. I just go into town about 2 days ago and we hadn't had time together. She's been working on her movie Runaways and I've been in meetings. I just finished an interview and now was heading out into the theater. Were the hell was she? Maybe she's already seat with the cast. I decided to go to our reserved seats. When I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. She was beautiful, breathtaking. I sat down beside her. "Hi" I said shyly "Hi" she said excitedly. I started at her

While she was talking Nikki. I missed her way to much. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and took her hand in mine. She turned to look at me. Nikki giggled and went back to talk to Kellan. "I've really missed you" I said sadly. She blushed, oh how I loved it when she blushed. I missed that. "I've missed you too" she said calmly. I wanted to kiss her, badly. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it passionately taking my time. She looked like she was about to cry. "Hey hey, don't cry and ruin your makeup, it's okay we get to sit her together all night, I'm not leaving you" I brushed a tear with my finger off her cheek, making sure her make up wouldn't smear. "It's just Summit doesn't want us near each other tonight and I've really missed you, I had an awful week this week at work...and.." tears then started flowing down her face. I stood her up and took her backstage. I hope no one was looking. There was a bathroom and I pulled us in there and locked the door, grabbing some toilet paper and started blotting her face. "shh it's okay, I will not let Summit get between us. We are sitting together tonight and no one can stop us" I finished. "o..o..okay" she said between sobs. I pulled to my chest and held her there "Its going to being okay, I'm here…I love you" I said calmly "I love you too" she said sounding a little more better. She pulled off and looked me and in the eyes. And then kissed me passionately.

We walked out the bathroom door hand in hand, when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Where do you think your going?" It was summit again. I looked at Kristen, she was terrified. She seriously didn't want to me to leave her sight. I didn't want to either.

* * *

**What do you think will happen? Will Summit let them sit together? Will they get some time together?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	2. Last Night

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really glad everyone liked the first chapter. I decided to write the rest of the story in Kristen's POV. Its much easier for me. lol**

**Warning: This Chapter is a little graphic. Just sayin :)**

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

Rob was holding me real tight in his arms. I didn't want him to let go, I felt safe.

"Rob your going to be sitting with Catharine, and Kristen you'll be sitting with Nikki" said the summit people. Oh come on Catharine will be all over him, like she always is when she's around him. I don't have a problem sitting next to Nikki, she's one of my good friends, but not today. I want be with Rob.

"No. You can't tell us were to sit. We can sit anywhere we like." Rob said angrily. "You guys signed a contract. You agreed" Summit's people said irritated. "Screw the contract! I'm sitting with her." Rod said and he grab my hand and stopped away.

Before we walked out to our seats I pulled Rob close to me. "What you did back there was amazing." I said very happily. I grab his collar, so we were face to face. I kissed him hard and long. "..They'll be more thanking..later on tonight.." I said breathlessly. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say. I grab his hand we walked out.

The rest of the show went smoothly. We sat together on and off. Which was okay with me. Twilight was nominated 12 times and I think we won only 10 or 11. We were just getting off stage after accepting all the awards, then Ashley grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her. "Come on drive back to the hotel with me, I got to talk to you" she said.

"I..but..him.." I stuttered. "yeah I know" she said smiling. "You will see him when we get there, I just need to talk to you" she said. "oh okay" I said.

We got into the limbo and drove off. "Okay Ashley what is this about?" I said looking at her in the eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about Rob" she said quietly. "Why?" I asked confused. "Oh don't take this the wrong way, I'm really happy for you guys. I am. I'm just wanted to ask you what's going on and how you guys are handling all this. I'm here for you, you know that." She said Kindly. "Were dealing with it…He's amazing, he yelled at summit today for not letting us sit together." I said. "oh wow, do you think he could yell at summit for Jackson and me too." she asked. Woah she not telling me something. Her and Jackson! "Wait, Are you and Jackson..like..together?!" I asked excitedly. She blushed. "We started dating a few weeks ago.. And its going great. I'm really happy" she said happily. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys!" I flung my self over her and squeezed her. We pulled up to the hotel and I gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I saw Rob walk in first. I got to the elevator and he was there waiting for me. We got into the elevator just the two off us. It was quiet as the door shut. When they were shut I turned to him. "Hey" I said shyly. He grab me by the waist and pulled me toward him. "Hello" he said in that British accent. He Kissed me hard. I stepped forward and quickly, pushing the "stop" button. He stopped kissing me. "What are doing?" he asked. "Thanking you for what you did earlier. Do you remember what I said?" I asked. I could tell he remember. He's been waiting all night for this. "Yes, I remember I was just hoping you'd wait until we got in the room." He said. He does have a point. I hit the button again and the elevator moved. "Okay, will wait" I said happily.

We got his room. This was our last night together before he went back to New York for a month and I did Runways. I wanted to make it last. He shut the door behind him and kicked his shoes off, I did the same. I walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. I stopped kissing him and pulled him into the bedroom. I pushed him on the bed. I started to take my dress off, while he took off his shirt. He had his shirt and pants off before even I had my dress off. He wanted it too. I got my dress off and climb on him and kissed him hard. He moved me over so he was on top. He was kissing my neck moving down to my chest. Kissing between my breasts. I moaned. He moved down to my stomach, I had already took my bra off and he climb back up and started to suck my right nipple. He was playing and tonguing and pinching until I started gasping. He reached the waistband of my underwear and his lips moved lower again, aimlessly kissing across and down my lower belly until he came to my mound. He maneuvered himself fully between my legs and he pulled my underwear off and he opened his mouth over me, blowing his hot breath onto me. I gasped of pleasure. He ran a finger down between my thighs, then back up to the sweet spot as I moaned. "Please.." I whispered. He chuckled. He ran his fingers on my folds teasing me. "Oh.R..Rob P..Please?" I begged. "Okay as you wish" he said smiling. He touched the tip of his tongue to on my clit and circled it with his lips, licking it softly as he held it prisoner in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it.

"OH MY GOD!! OH – OH – OH!!!"

My back arched, my hands grasping the sheets. My legs were wide open for him now. He backed off lest I come too quickly, and ran his tongue up and down my slit, slowly, then licked into my vulva hard, again and again, causing me to buck against his face, moaning loudly.

"OH SHIT! RIGHT THERE! OH ROB!"

I grabbed a pillow and brought it down over my face to stifle the uncontrollable noises he was forcing out of me. I was screaming into the pillow as my muscles tightened spastically around his finger as I came, rocking into his mouth. He continued gently until I stopped shaking and lay still, then he moved up to kiss me, wanting me to taste myself on his mouth.

"Wow that was amazing" I said. Laying next him with his arms around me. He Chuckled." I'm glad I could make you happy." He Kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry I couldn't ..give you any pleasure..I'm just really tired..and if I.." He stopped me by putting his finger on my mouth. "I understand..I'm fine..I just wanted your last night with me before I leave to wonderful" he said. I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks it was." I said sheepishly. "Shh go to sleep." He whispered. I drifted off, with his arms around me, wishing every night would end like this.

I didn't know what time it was but I felt him shaking me. "I have to go, love" I jumped up "No, I have to wave to you at the gate!" I told him. Running to my suitcase to grab a t-shirt and jeans. "They won't let you go to the gate." He said "Well, I'll wave to you at the metal detectors." I tolled him, crying. He refused, " We'll see each other in a month" he said. "That's so far away." I cried. "Kristen if you go with me, I won't get on the plane." He finally says. I kept crying. He smiled "I love you so so much" I sobbed and he kissed me. "I have to go," he said and I cried even harder as he walked out the door.

He was gone.

* * *

**Review Review Review!**

**Will Kristen be able to keep it together for a month? **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	3. Valentines Day

**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone, I'm very sorry that you guys had to wait so long, ive been so busy. But heres a small chapter, to start off with. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Rob and Kristen, they own each other.

* * *

_6 Months Later_

Today is Valentines Day, Im here and Rob's in London filming his new movie Bel Ami. You'd think i'd be depsressed because hes not here. Well im not. He actually called me this morning to wish my a Happy Valentines Day

**A few hours earler**

_ring ring ring_

I rolled over in my bed, grabing my phone of the night stand. Who would calling at 6am in the morning. I look at the screen it read "Rob" I sprang up and awnsered it. "Hello" i said rashpy."Happy Valentines day, love" he said so lovely. "Oh Hey, Baby, Happy Valentines Day to you too" i said. "I really wish i could be there with you, i miss you so much" he said sadly. "I miss you too, you have no idea" I said. "Well, i have some great news. Their letting take off for a few days, so i can come see you, will have our very own Valentines Day." He said very happly. "Oh my God! Really!" I said practiually jumping out of been. I didn't want to wake anybody up in the house. My brothers get pretty cranky if their up early, so i grabed the covers and crawled back under them. "Yeah, i have some speical plans for us" he said. "Oh really? Im very excited" i said. "Yup, so how was Welcome to the Rileys and The Runaways promotion at Sundance go?" He said "Oh you know, the usual, photocall, press, then the movie" i said. "ah i see, anybody ask about us?" He asked. "Um, nah not really. Well there was one question they ask me, "Are you team edward off screen?", i just walked away, well actuall my handler pulled me away. haha" I said. "haha, that's funny. Well, Love, i have to go its late here. I love you" he said. "aw, okay, I love you too baby"

Then he hung up. I crawled under the blankets and smiled. How lucky was I? I fell asleep smiling to myself.

* * *

What do you think Rob has planned? Do you think it will go well? Will summit or work get in the way?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	4. Time Together

I hope you guys like this chapter ;)

I don't own Rob and Kristen. They own each other.

* * *

It's the day before Valentines Day. I picked Rob up from the airport yesterday. It was a lovely reunion. There were Lots of hugs and kisses. We came back here, and spent the rest of the day here. It's the next day, and he's still asleep, and it's about quarter after 12. I started to make lunch, hoping the smell might wake him up. As I was flipping the grilled cheese sandwiches I felt warm arms hug my waist. "I can't wait to show you what I have planned tomorrow," he said excitedly." Can't you just tell me now? I can't wait any longer". I said anxiously. "Nope. But you're going to like it. A lot" he said with a smile. "Uh okay, so what are we doing today?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking we stay inside, stay out of the public eye. I just got home, and I don't need people following us" he said. "Yeah, totally. Well I made lunch, so we could eat and watch movies." I said cheerfully, knowing he's home with me, and only wants to be with me.

We spent the rest of the day laid out on the couch watching movies. It was now 5pm, and I thought about getting up to start dinner. He was passed out; on my lap I didn't want to wake him he looked peaceful lying there. I started stroking his hair, and humming a song. He moved a little and let out a little sigh, opening his eyes smiling at me. "What?" I said smiling. "How did I get so lucky? To be dating the most beautiful girl ever?" He said happily. "I don't know," I said blissfully, stroking his hair again. He closed is eyes, picked up my hand, and kissed it slowly and lightly. "Are you hungry? I was going to start dinner." I asked. "Yeah a little. What do you have planned?" he asked. "Umm spaghetti and salad." I said. He sat up, and ran his hands through his hair, "Oh that sounds good" he said. I got up and walked toward the kitchen. He followed. "Can I help?" He asked. "Sure" I said. I got out everything we needed and he got out the food. I turned on the radio, and Joan Jett's song "_I love Rock N Roll_" was on. "Oh yeah!" I said doing air guitar. Rob laughed at me. "So, how is filming coming alone anyway?" he asked. "Oh its wonderful I'm really excited for everyone to see it." I said excitedly. "How do you feel about kissing Dakota?" He asked. "I'm cool with it, its something that happened to Joan and Cherie, back then, it wasn't romantic at all, by the way, they never even talked about it after" I said. I was hoping Rob wasn't getting jealous. I would never have feelings for a girl. "Oh okay, I get it" he said sounding relieved. I started making the salad as he stirred the noodles, while music was still playing in the background.

"Oh that was so good." He said rubbing his stomach. I got up and grabbed his plate and mine, and walked into the kitchen. I rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. I walked back into the living room and found laid out on the couch watching TV, still rubbing his stomach. I sat over on the chair and grabbed my book I was reading. 10 minutes had past and he called me over "Come here" he said patting the spot next him. I smiled and put my book down, and walked over. I laid down next him curled up, he kissed my head, "I love you so much" He said softly. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. It was slow and passionate, he kissed down my neck and back up to my ear and whispered, "Let's go bed" he said with a smile. I got up and grabbed his hand and walked with him into the bedroom. He sat on the bed; I walked over and shut the door. I crawled on his lap and started kissing him; I pushed him down on the bed and I was on him. He took his shirt as I was taking mine off and my pants, he took is pants off too. We were under the covers. He kissed my neck down to my breasts, nibbled on my right one and I let out a soft moan. He chuckled and moved down to my mound, and I let out another moan, but a stronger one. I wanted him to know it was okay, I wanted him, He separated my lips with his tongue, inserted one finger, "Rob-b" I moan. I was now wide open for him I was gripping the sheets with my back arched; he started licking and fingering. "I'm going to cum, babe," I said panting. My muscles tightened spastically around his finger as I came, rocking into his mouth. He continued gently until I stopped shaking and lay still, then he moved up to kiss me. He grabbed the blankets and put them around us and put his arm around me. "I love you, Kristen Jaymes Stewart. More then life itself." He whispered in my ear. A tear came down my cheek, I rolled over looked him in the eyes, "I..love You…Robert Pattinson..so much" I sobbed. I didn't want him to leave in the next few days. He whipped the tears from my face and kissed my forehead. He held me close as I cried myself into a deep sleep.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Rob's surprise is next and how will Kristen handle being away from Rob?


	5. Surprise!

**It's been a couple months since i last updated, so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kristen or Rob. They own each other  
**

* * *

Woken up my the alarm Rob set, still in his arms, he kissed my head. "Good Morning, my love" he said with a smile. "Good Morning, babe." I said sleepily. He giggled and got up. "Big big big day today!" he said excitedly. Oh yeah his surprise for me was today. Getting up, i kissed him on the lips. "I'm so excited" i said. "Good, now get ready were going out to breakfast." I ran into the bathroom to brush out the nest in my hair and my teeth. He wasn't in the bedroom when i got back, so i got dressed in my normal jeans and t-shirt. I hope he doesn't mind. He knows i hate getting fantasy. I make my way into the living room, hes watching the news. "Good, the weather looks nice today and tomorrow." he said happily. Tomorrow too? I thought it was leaving tomorrow morning. I shrugged it off and walked up to him. "Okay, I'm ready." I said. He grabbed my hand and lend the way out.

He drove my car to a nice restaurant that served breakfast. I ordered pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. I was starving. He got pancakes and eggs. "So, I'm just going to tell you now what the surprise is, because were going there straight from here." he said. "Oh, okay." I said putting pancakes in my mouth and swallowing hard. I admit i am a bit nervous. I don't know why. "Yeah, i rent this hotel on the beach for the night." oh my. "Oh, that sounds so nice, Rob, thank you" I said grabbing his hand off the table and holding it in both my hands. We just stared at each other for about 2 minutes until the waitress came up. "Excuse me, here's your bill." she said placing it on the table next to our linked hands. Smiling at us she walked away. Rob paid and we left.

The drive wasn't very long. We got to the beach, it had only one beach house. I was a little confused. "Rob, why is there only one rental beach house?" I asked. He smiled and said "Because i bought it for us, a place of our own. Privacy." He said. My mouth dropped open and he laughed. "Like it?" As we got closer to it. "Oh my god, Rob! I love it! Thank you thank you!" I said excitedly. We got out of the car, and walked around to the back where the ocean was. "Wow, that's beautiful." i said. "It sure is." Rob said. I realized he was looking at me not the water. I smiled and got on my tip tops and kissed him. "Come look inside." he said grabbing my hand. We walked inside it was very nice, big and open. There was a kitchen, living room, dinning room, and family room. He then took me upstairs. I think i was a little to excited for this part. They were a few rooms, a bathroom, and then our room. He walked me in. It was beautiful, a white room, with white bedding, with a canopy. There were doors that led out to a balcony. I made my way to the bed to sit now. "This is wonderful, Rob." I said. "I'm really glad you like it." he said sitting down next to me. I looked at him, and smiled. He then leaned in and kissed me. This time we didn't stop. We laid down, i rolled on top. I could feel his bulge already. I took my shirt and bra off. I left the pants to him. He was taking his shirt off as i was taking his pants off. I rub my hands against his chest, and he let out a moan. I made my way back up to kiss him, then his neck, and he was taking my pants and undies off. I was soaked, he then slowly went in. It was nice and slow. In and out. It wasn't rough, like we usually do, it was in a lovely way. Just loving each other. As soon as i came he did. Out of breath, him still in me, i lay on his chest. "Thank you, i think i said that to much today, but really thank you so much babe." I said looking into his blue eyes. "Anything for you, Kristen." he said kissing the top of my head.

It was only the start of the afternoon so i wasn't ready for bed. I sprang up, "What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled big. "Lets go try out that hot tub, huh?" grabbing his hand, not even thinking of getting dressed we ran down stairs, outside the kitchen on the porch was the hot tub. Good thing we have tall fences.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**What do you think happens next? Kristen is so happy how things are, how do you think she will take Rob leaving. And what about Submit? Will they like the new living arrangements?  
**


End file.
